


Dongsoo

by Niina_rox



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dongwoo saves him, M/M, Werewolves, With a little bit of fluff, there is smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Omega Myungsoo and Alpha Dongwoo





	Dongsoo

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent, and I hope everyone enjoys reading! There might be more added to this, I have no idea yet. I might need holy water xD

The day Myungsoo meets Dongwoo, is the day he saves him from another Alpha. It had started out a normal Saturday until Myungsoo, ran through the forest trying to escape two Alphas. But he made the mistake of stopping and, looking around. That’s when he was caught, one of the Alphas tied his hands behind him. “Get off of me” he instantly regretted saying that, “you’re just an Omega you can’t tell us what to do.” Myungsoo wanted to cry a little, as he laid in the dirt and leaves. All he wanted to do was, to be left alone in his room. 

He managed to roll onto his back, the only downside was; the two Alphas were looking at him. “Look who thinks he has a chance to get away,” he’s pulled closer to them. Myungsoo looked away as one of them hovered over him, the Alpha leaned in to teasingly nip at where his scent gland is. While all the Alpha wanted to do was bite him, make him his. Myungsoo just wanted to hide away, it falls quiet. If anyone had been walking nearby they would have been able to smell, his distressed pheromones.  It was lucky for him Dongwoo just happened to be walking through the forest, “what’s going on here” the others looked at him.

“This doesn’t concern you” it becomes a little tense, “do you even care that he doesn’t want anything to do with you.” The Alphas growled at him, before they moved closer to him. Myungsoo felt relieved but, he still couldn’t get away. All he could do was watch them fight, it was close to fifteen minutes later. The next thing he knows is, he’s being helped up. Dongwoo unties his hands.  “Let’s get you cleaned up” he lets Dongwoo led him, they end up in a part of the forest he’s never seen before. Myungsoo sits on his bed and waits, it’s a short time later he’s given a change of clothes. 

Dongwoo isn’t that surprised that he’s crying, he sits next to him. He doesn’t hesitate to wrap him in his arms, it’s quiet “you’re the first Alpha who’s helped me.” Dongwoo is a little stunned “really” Myungsoo nods, he looks at him “they like to try and get in my pants.”  It falls quiet Dongwoo simply suggests “go and get changed, we’ll talk more after.” He’s left alone Myungsoo takes a minute or two, before he gets up as he stands in the bathroom. He looks at his reflection, and wonders what is so special about him. Other than the fact that he’s an Omega, he can’t think of anything. 

He washes up, feeling a little better. Once he has the Alpha’s clothes on, Myungsoo takes in his scent. Loving just how much it makes him feel safe, he finds the Alpha in the living room. “Feel better” he nods “I do actually,” Dongwoo smiles a little he waits until the other sits down. " I think I should introduce myself I’m Dongwoo,” it falls quiet for a moment “I’m Myungsoo.” Dongwoo hesitates a little before saying; "I take it no ones ever defended you," a few tears escape as Myungsoo shakes his head. "My parents did help me, when I was a kid, but not anymore." 

Myungsoo takes a few deep breaths, hoping it will help. It does after a few minutes, "everything will be okay from now on, you have me to help you." Myungsoo couldn't believe it he cried, but this time it's different "thank you." 

 

It's been a little over a week since, and it's safe to say Myungsoo is a little paranoid. He knows that because Dongwoo has been around, the others are keeping their distance. But that doesn't mean they will, leave him alone for good. For comfort for the times he's alone, he has pieces of Dongwoo's clothing. Having the scent of the Alpha surrounding him, helps a lot. But that only works for so long, it's a chilly Wednesday. Myungsoo is bundled up in layers of clothing, including Dongwoo's jumper. It helps him feel safe until he walks, through the forest.

And right into a trap, set up by a group of Alphas. Myungsoo ends up in a cage, surrounded. Of course, panic sets in, they all reach in and, pull at him. He's never felt this defenceless before, one of the Alphas to his right holds him against the bars. He takes in the Omega's scent, before growling a little. Naturally, that frightens him, Myungsoo doesn't know what to do. It's clear that there is no escape, at least not in the way he hopes. That thought becomes reality when they rip his clothes, he's so distracted by what they're doing he doesn't notice.

The Alpha that is inside the cage, he hovers over the Omega. Who ends up being held down, Myungsoo feels humiliated. He begins to cry a little "time for some real fun," they laugh a little when his pants are removed. They're soon interrupted when they hear "I knew you would do something stupid," Dongwoo walks over to them. He's ready to fight, on the upside he's not alone. Despite only having one Alpha holding him down, Myungsoo is too scared to move. "If you were smart enough you'd let him go," it's clear he's not very smart. 

"It's clear to me that all of you need to learn a lesson," soon enough Dongwoo is close enough. He pulls the other away and hands Myungsoo his pants, he slowly puts them back on. Despite feeling a little safe he gets up, and runs away not caring where he's heading. Myungsoo only stops when he trips over some rocks, that's when he can't stop crying. He's fully aware when he's not alone, he's also aware that it's Dongwoo. He actually flinches when Dongwoo touches him, "I know it's stupid to ask but, are you okay" it falls quiet. 

"Not really" Myungsoo keeps to himself, Dongwoo waits. He doesn't care how long it takes for Myungsoo, to feel better. It's close to half an hour when the Omega falls asleep, it's quiet enough Dongwoo carefully lifts him up. He carries him back to his place, making sure he's comfortable on the bed. It's that afternoon when Myungsoo wakes up, he feels better, and he feels safe. He sits up slowly that's when he notices, that Dongwoo is cooking. He walks into the living room, waiting for a few minutes. The Alpha joins him a little while later, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to keep you safe."

Myungsoo looks at him "you didn't know" he takes a deep breath, "that they were going to do that." Dongwoo holds him close wanting nothing more, than to make sure nothing happens to him. 

 

It's been a few days and, for the first time in his life Myungsoo, hasn't gone outside. Which is understandable, it's safe to say he'd rather stay away from everyone. Another reason he hasn't gone anywhere, is because his heat is coming. And he'd rather not be more vulnerable than he is, it's a quiet Saturday morning. Myungsoo is alone at the moment, and is heat has started. His heart rate picks up a little, he's suddenly feeling hot. He lays back on the bed writhing a little, as his mind goes blank. He automatically moves his hand down to his pants.

Palming himself until he's hard enough, that's when the moaning starts. Without trying he moans Dongwoo's name, he's just not aware he's no longer alone. As he's about to undo his pants, he realizes the Alpha is standing in the doorway. Keeping his urges under control "do you know how hard it is, to keep my distance right now." Myungsoo manages a smirk before, he removes his pants just enough. Releasing his cock as he strokes himself, he bites his lip to keep the moan from slipping out. The Omega arches his back a little, "you know you don't have to control yourself."

Myungsoo moves his hand a little quicker, "fuck" that was all it took. Dongwoo crosses the room he completely removes Myungsoo's pants, causing the Omega to stop. And look at him, Dongwoo pins his hands above him. "You know, you shouldn't be such a tease," Myungsoo shivers a little "what are you going to do about it." The Alpha smirks a little he closes the distance, and kisses him. It's their first kiss, and it's rough and, slow. Myungsoo moans a little when Dongwoo, rolls his hips creating a bit of friction against his hard cock.  


After a few minutes, the Alpha pulls away. "I think your shirt needs to go" Myungsoo doesn't object, it's soon tossed on the floor. That's when Dongwoo doesn't resist, he leaves his mark on the Omega. Myungsoo simply lets him, all he wants is for the Alpha to claim him. It's only a manner of minutes before, he's dripping slick on the bed. One minute it's going a little slow, the next Dongwoo has moved down. He starts to tease his cock Myungsoo, releases a loud moan. Dongwoo leaves a few hickeys on the Omega's thighs, before licking up the slick.

Myungsoo is a little startled as the Alpha, eats him out. He throws his head back and, releases a few breathy moans. "Fuck" as the pleasure increases, Myungsoo grips the bed to try and stay grounded. A little while later Dongwoo is hovering over him, he kisses him again. Myungsoo can taste himself, but he doesn't mind. Dongwoo leans in a little further to whisper in his ear, "are you ready for more." Myungsoo somehow manages to say "yes" the Alpha, wraps his legs around his waist. He hesitates a little as he fills the Omega completely. 

He  _was_ going to wait but, that doesn't last not when Myungsoo kisses him. And says; "you don't have to wait you know," naturally, Dongwoo doesn't go slow. He simply teases the Omega, by intentionally missing his prostate. The Alpha moves fast, hard and deep. It's not long before he feels his knot begin to grow, that's when Myungsoo says two little words. "Claim me" Dongwoo waits for a moment, "are you sure" Myungsoo moans "yes." That's when he leans in nipping, at his scent gland. Teasing a little before he bites down, at the same time.

Myungsoo moans a little, then Dongwoo's knot locks them together. It falls quiet for a minute or two, the Omega comes a moment later. He suddenly feels shy Dongwoo smiles a little, he kisses Myungsoo's cheek. The Omega blushes a little, causing the Alpha to laugh a little. "You are adorable you know that" Myungsoo shakes his head, "I'm not" it falls quiet. Dongwoo carefully moves them, it's going to be a while before his knot goes down. Myungsoo ends up falling asleep for a little while, unaware that his Alpha is simply staring at him. 

It's only a little awkward for them, when Myungsoo wakes up. They lay beside each other unsure of what to say, of course, Myungsoo tries to hide from him. "There's no point in hiding from me," it's quiet then "I can still try." Dongwoo holds him close, Myungsoo relaxes to his Alpha's heartbeat. It's calm until the Omega needs more, to satisfy his heat. The next couple of days, they barely leave the bedroom. 


End file.
